


[evanstan]出逃计划

by zeldasuni



Category: Knives Out (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle - Shirley Jackson
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldasuni/pseuds/zeldasuni
Summary: 是富三代兰森和骗钱表哥的配对！听说新进来的犯人长得好好看，兰森财诱色诱齐齐出动，以诱人的条件发誓不泡到查尔斯不罢休。后者起初抱着直男心抗死不从，后来却慢慢改变了心意...





	1. Chapter 1

查尔斯一直以来也没有想到过他也会有锒铛入狱的一天。

他虽喜欢做一些投机取巧的小勾当，但那与他作为一个忠诚并且善良的美国公民的身份相比——至少在他自己眼里——是无伤大雅的。更何况，他怎么说也是布莱克伍德姐妹的亲表哥，兄妹互帮互助，顺带顺走一块金表、一小盒叮当作响的银币，还有其他"一些"纸钞，不过分吧?反正任由他们被弃置在那了无生气的古旧城堡里也是要发霉腐烂的。

查尔斯觉得自己的理由合情合理，在心里连连暗叹"不愧是我"。可惜法官对他的这套说辞似乎一点兴趣也没有。法槌一敲，查尔斯就这样被交由"命运"的安排。

谢诺德监狱位于城市最偏僻的西南角，是一座看上去了无生气的灰黑色砖瓦建筑，隐于重重绿树的掩映之中。房子内部似乎是最近才翻新过，墙壁惨白，似乎是罩着人使之透不过气来的一层厚厚的白布。四下里一片寂静，只听见狱警押着犯人走过的脚步声，沉甸甸地回响在这座压抑的方形迷宫中。

查尔斯被送到这里时已是夜里。他被分配进了二楼紧靠里的一个小房间里。一张狭窄的单人床放在角落里，那小床看上去那么硬，他简直怀疑在那上面睡一晚上腰都要断掉。有一间独立的小小的盥洗室，墙上一面镜子倒是大得出奇，正对着房门的方向，让人竟感觉有些可怖。

"真是一点也没有人道主义关怀。"查尔斯趁狱警把他安置好了离开，里里外外先把自己的囚室侦查了个遍，暗自感叹自己真是太过悲惨，要是有机会溜出去就好了。

隔着一层铁栏杆是他隔壁的房间，已经住了一个人。那人缩在角落里，看上去挺年轻，极瘦，长了一头毛躁的、死气沉沉的黄头发，活像一丛枯了的稻草堆。他此时也正抬起头来直勾勾地盯着查尔斯。诡异的审视。查尔斯被他盯得浑身不舒服，刚要转身离开，忽然听见那人开口了，声音极轻，极沙哑，像是很久没说过话。

"你叫什么名字?"

"…查尔斯。"他试图躲开和对方除言语外的一切接触，转过身去翻看柜子上的几本书，那是唯一让他觉得有些人味儿的东西。

"…我叫伊万。"男人站了起来，看上去摇摇晃晃的，好像随时都会摔倒。查尔斯这才发现伊万比他想象中还要矮一些。小个子男人走到栏杆边，冲查尔斯扬扬下巴，"你是因为什么?"

查尔斯感到没来由的厌恶，虽然这确实是他所做的行为，但谈论它们让他感到无比的羞耻。不过他还是张口，努力让自己的语气听上去更随意一些："盗窃，虽然我并不这么觉得——你呢?"

"抢劫。"

查尔斯冲伊万无奈地耸了耸肩，意思是"同是天涯沦落人"。"我要去睡觉了。再见。"

伊万好像还想说些什么，但看查尔斯没有继续谈话的意思，也随即转身回到了自己方才蜷着的角落里。

查尔斯嘴上说着，其实一点睡意也没有。他试着在那张逼仄的床上躺下来，四肢全部神展开都有些困难。往左边看是白得刺眼的一堵墙，往头顶上看是白得刺眼的天花板，往右边看是隔壁的那位俨然是个活死人的兄弟。

两周前的现在，他还躺在早已作古的布莱克伍德豪华柔软的大床上，枕着窗外清朗的月光，脑袋里盘算着怎么找到更多那巫女一样讨厌的小女孩藏起来的更多宝贝。谁能想到!

死寂的走廊突然被靴子踩在地上的厚重声音打破，由远及近，搞得本来好不容易快要睡着的查尔斯又迷迷糊糊地醒过来。

他在心里暗骂了句脏话，心想偏偏这时候出来扰民。不承想脚步声在他门前不远处停下。两个男人的窃窃私语声。

话音刚落没几秒，查尔斯头上的白炽灯一下子亮了。

他这次骂出了声，也不管有没有吵到那边的伊万同志。他囚室的门被打开了，发出很大的响动。这下伊万想不醒都难了。

狱警冷冰冰的声音:"查尔斯·布莱克伍德，瑟姆贝警官想要见你。"

"谁…?"查尔斯一头雾水，只能爬起来穿上鞋子，小跑两步跟上了狱警的步伐。

他们向前走了一段，在走廊正中的电梯前停了下来。狱警大跨步进了电梯，查尔斯跟在他身后。电梯向地下一层缓缓下降。

查尔斯偷瞄狱警一眼，看这位红头发的年轻人正烦躁地盯着显示屏，明显在想什么时候才能到目的地。他清了清嗓子，斟酌着开口："那个…瑟姆贝警官是谁啊?"

"到了你就知道了。"名字叫杰罗姆(查尔斯又看了一眼他胸前的警牌)的这位语气和他的心情一样焦躁。出乎查尔斯的意料，他转过头来看了 他一眼，想了想，又加上一句:"很少见。瑟姆贝先生很少到这儿来，更别提主动要求见犯人的。你是第一个。"

查尔斯被他说得心头一惊。"…我该哭还是该笑?"他有种不详的预感，而这预感像星星火苗一样迅速烧遍了他浑身上下。这时电梯门已经打开，杰罗姆又领着他来到外面。

出乎查尔斯意料的是，地下一层的装潢和地上截然相反，让人几乎很难想到这是同一幢建筑中的两层楼。地板上铺了厚厚的绒线地毯，杰罗姆的靴子踩上去像踩在棉花上，没有一点声响。走廊依然狭窄，但贴了豆绿色的手绘墙纸，再加上一盏盏壁灯投射出的暖黄灯光，就显得柔和了许多。

"或许这才是我应该住的地方。"查尔斯随口抱怨。杰罗姆听到这话愣了一下，并没有说什么。查尔斯本来也没指望这个冷面男人会对自己的玩笑感兴趣。

他们一直来到走廊尽头那扇雅致的木门前，房门紧闭，门口站了一名警卫。杰罗姆和他说明了来意，又转过来对查尔斯说:"你进去吧。"说完转身就要走，露出一股终于甩走了包袱般如释重负的表情。

查尔斯及时叫住了他:"哎那我待会自己回去?"潜台词是:”我要是干出什么坏事都是你玩忽职守的锅哦。”

杰罗姆步子一僵，讪讪地停在原地，半晌从牙缝里挤出几个字:"…我在这儿等你。行了吧。"

查尔斯心里偷笑，一边敲了敲门，得到同意的答复后，拧开了古铜色的门把手。

  



	2. 02

和查尔斯想象中一样，偌大的房间比走廊布置得更加华美典雅，空气中还氤氲着淡淡的香气。房间的主人背朝着他，身材健壮，穿着一件麝皮颜色的大衣，正从柜子里取出一瓶酒倒到台子上的两只玻璃杯中。

“啊——你来了。”

兰森把酒瓶放到台子上，端起酒杯，转过身来笑着望向查尔斯。查尔斯被男人俊朗的五官和一双看上去无比温柔的水蓝色眸子打了个猝不及防，一时竟没反应过来对方让他在桌子对面的椅子上落座。

他以为的“瑟姆贝警官”：中年油腻老男人、大腹便便、头顶半秃、面带愠色，好像全天下人都欠他钱一样。

实际的瑟姆贝警官：身材完美、金发碧眼、富贵多金（当然这一点对查尔斯来说大概是最重要的）、看上去是个风度翩翩的君子——当然只是看上去——很久以后查尔斯忿忿地想，第一印象真的不靠谱。

这无论搁在哪里都妥妥地是查尔斯喜欢的目标啊！

兰森似乎对查尔斯有些呆滞的反应并不奇怪，甚至还有点得意的神色。他自己在查尔斯对面坐下，将方形的玻璃杯推了一只到查尔斯面前。“万宝路。喜欢吗？”

查尔斯如如梦初醒一样，故作从容地掩饰起方才异常丰富的心理活动，轻咳了两声拿起酒杯：“谢谢。”

兰森似乎一点也不着急开始这场“审讯”，只是把身子靠在真皮座椅的靠背上，饶有兴趣地盯着拘谨的犯人。素色的囚服和不自在的心情使得查尔斯的面容显出病态的苍白，只有橘色的灯火为那张脸添上些许暖意。

查尔斯被盯得再一次浑身不自在，与被伊万盯得浑身发麻的感觉不同，他感到一股来自桌子对面的力量死死地擒住了他，金发男人近乎温柔的注视带来的却是自上而下的无形的压迫，查尔斯仿若落入圈套的猎物，只能任由狡黠的狐狸肆意玩弄。他握着杯子的手也微不可察地颤抖了起来，手心里渗出的细汗使他必须要多费些力气才能保证被子不会滑下去摔到地上。

半晌，像是已经确认对方的心理防线已经快要被击垮，初步工作已经完成，兰森悠悠地开口：“现在告诉我，你叫什么名字？”

“查尔斯·布莱克伍德。”

“Ok，查尔斯...我可以帮你逃出去。”

查尔斯又一次被打了个措手不及。他怀疑自己听错了。

What？？

他说他可以帮自己..越狱？是这个意思吧？

他才刚进来哎，他就说带他越狱，这个男的要干嘛？测试自己是不是诚心悔改，会不会做出危害监狱治安的行为？

还是这一切都是假的，自己现在只是在做梦，明天醒了还要面对枯燥乏味的牢房和隔壁的黄毛小子？

不行，查尔斯，要镇定，不管他到底要干嘛，劫财还是劫色——虽然这两样似乎都不大可能——至少气势上先不能输了对方。嗯，就这样，深呼吸——

所以他在最短的时间内从已经快要彻底混乱的大脑抽出几个简单的词组织语言，想要使自己的声音听上去足够沉稳，能够和这场谈话的主导者抗衡：“...不好意思？”

“我说我可以帮你离开这所监狱，回到正常的生活中去。而且我是这样打算的，就看你愿不愿意。”兰森不紧不慢。

“但你为什么和我说这个？我是说，监狱里那么多号人头，为什么是我？”查尔斯丝毫不怀疑瑟姆贝的能力，他奇怪的是他的动机。

兰森身子前倾，注视着查尔斯的眼睛，嘴角和眉梢都带上了笑意，灯影摇晃下，他那双动人的蓝色瞳孔显得深不见底。

“因为我喜欢你。”

他说得云淡风轻。没等查尔斯从今夜第不知多少次震惊中缓过来，兰森接着说道：

“所以我有个条件。出去之后，你就是我的人了。我不会亏待你——这点你大可放心，我会好好地爱你。在这方面我是个专家。”

他看着查尔斯那张浅粉色的嘴唇因吃惊、慌乱和不知所措而不由自主地微微张开，露出洁白的门齿和殷红的舌头，好像还能飘出酒香一样。他比照片上还要动人，伴着一些无伤大雅的小狡猾，瑟姆贝警官恨不得现在就把自己的囚犯摁在他们中间这张木质办公桌上展开一些不可描述的事情。

还好，他有自恃超强的忍耐力。

他看见对面的男人像是被按了慢放键一样缓缓地摇头，每个词都像是从牙缝里挤出来的一样：“...不，不。绝对不行。想都不要想。”

兰森不可避免地感到失望，但对方的拒绝也早在他的意料之中。这位查尔斯先生看上去就是个榆木脑袋，最多也就骗骗小姑娘的钱，现在到了他兰森的地盘，等他多用些伎俩，面前人自然而然地也就上钩，被他钓得晕头转向也不自知。

想到这里他又不由得畅快了许多。还有很多时间，他可以慢慢和他耗。他半装出一副十分遗憾的样子：“这样啊..那好吧，我也不过多劝你。不过我不会收回我的话，你还有充足的时间可以考虑这件事。如果我是你，我一定会毫不犹豫的答应的。谁想要在这暗无天日的地方白白浪费大好年华呢，嗯？”

“谢谢你，瑟姆贝警官，”查尔斯说着站起身来，促狭地望了兰森一眼，像是在望一只令他生畏的猛兽，“可我是直男。”

兰森被他这句话逗笑了，端起酒杯豪饮一口，目送着查尔斯朝门口走去：“如果你改变主意了，随时都可以来找我。我相信你会来的。豪斯，送布莱克伍德回他的房间。”

“Well..我可不这么觉得。”查尔斯庆幸自己终于逃出披着华丽外衣的“魔窟”，收拾了收拾经历了多次大起大落的心情，嘴里嘟哝道。

TBC.


	3. 03

查尔斯想不明白。  
他生得一副讨女孩子喜欢的皮相，像康斯坦丝那样被他迷的七荤八素的女孩子也不在少数。有段时间他经常和女孩子上床，现在想来可能是年轻人的旺盛精力使然，过了不久，他便失去了一切兴趣和欲望，性生活也逐渐变得单调甚至乏味起来。  
但那和他的取向无关。将近三十年里查尔斯从未怀疑过自己的取向。没有碰到让他心动的女人是因为他的眼光太严苛了。康斯坦丝很美，可惜他喜欢短发。

查尔斯努力让自己不要去想这件事情。胸口蕴积的复杂情绪让他的大脑异常清醒，他一夜未睡。  
早餐时间，查尔斯一个人坐在墙角的旧桌子旁吃自己的鸡蛋和吐司。他机械地咀嚼着嘴里的食物，任由自己的大脑放空，连什么时候旁边多了个人都没注意。  
"你昨晚去干嘛了?"伊万突然张口吓了查尔斯一跳。  
"啊…没有什么。一个警官又把我抓过去审了一遍。"查尔斯胡乱地冲伊万一笑，将自己的盘子往里推了推给伊万腾地。  
伊万面露怀疑，但并没有再说什么，只是低下头默默地吃自己的食物。查尔斯刚刚把自己的思绪从昨晚男人的漂亮眼眸和绝佳身材中拽回来，就听得头顶上传来傲慢的男声。  
"你躲到这儿来了啊，伊万·维肖……"查尔斯呆愣地抬起头，看到一个比瑟姆贝还要魁梧一倍的大块头，长相凶神恶煞，一看就是监狱里为祸一方的恶霸的样子。他的身体挡住了灯光光线，在查尔斯面前米黄色的桌子前投下了一块儿深色的人形阴影，跟随着他的动作晃动着。  
伊万的身体看上去更瘦小了，他的头深深地低垂下去，嘴里嗫嚅着些什么，查尔斯听不清。  
"别他妈的找借口，"大块头男人猛地从桌上抄起一杯牛奶，不顾查尔斯惊愕的表情，将它全部泼在了伊万身上，"今天有新人在，给你留点面子，"他说着突然转向了查尔斯，目光滑过查尔斯胸前的号牌，脸膛上堆起明晃晃的假笑，"你是布莱克伍德家的?我来自你们隔壁的镇子，听说过你们那家人的故事。"  
查尔斯也冲他勉强地假笑了一下，不安地上下翻弄着手中被刻意做钝的餐叉："那些流言真假参半，大可不信。"他看到男人被磨成暗色的胸牌上标着:布莱恩·莫钱特。  
莫钱特的脸突然拉了下来，查尔斯心里喊到"不妙"，不知道自己刚才哪句话戳到了他的雷点。他冲他挥了挥手，面上带笑，语气却是恶狠狠的，像是在诅咒查尔斯:"你被我盯上了，冒失鬼。"说完就转身离开了。  
查尔斯感觉额角有细密的汗渗出，突然想起来旁边还有个比他更倒霉的笨蛋，扭过头去想要象征性地关心一下伊万，却发现对方早已不见踪影。

下午，查尔斯终于找了个机会叫住伊万。  
"伊万?"  
对方像往常一样缩在角落里，抬起头里充满戒备地望着他。查尔斯被他充满敌意的目光吓了一跳，小心地斟酌着词汇。  
"呃…无意冒犯，但今天上午那位究竟是什么人啊?"  
回答他的只有沉默。过了很久，很久，查尔斯以为伊万不会再理他，后者却突然开口了。  
"他叫布莱恩·莫钱特，娈童罪和杀人未遂。被判了十五年。"  
”他们那一伙人总喜欢找各种各样的借口欺凌别人。曾经他们从我这里能搞到叶子，对我的态度还算友好。现在我的存货也已经耗尽，莫钱特还逼我通过各种渠道帮他找来那些东西，不然就揍我。"他苦笑了一下，"你不知道我身上有多少疤痕和伤口拜他所赐。"  
"你在这儿还能搞到‘那些东西’?"查尔斯微微有些吃惊。  
"我自有门路。"伊万厌嫌地撇嘴，并不愿讨论这个话题，"有时候我自己也忍不住想来上几口。我还没完全戒掉他们，但已经好多了，"他脸上突然露出神秘的笑容，像鱼死前眼里闪过的诡异的光，手伸出来指着查尔斯。  
"而且莫钱特这个人，怎么说呢，他是个基佬。曾经有个刚成年的小孩儿在这儿被他骚扰得快要疯掉。他说你被盯上了，那你就是被盯上了。他有可能像对我一样欺负你，也有可能通过别的手段欺凌你。与其关心我，不如快想办法自保吧。"他说完这句便不再说话，只留下查尔斯心里泛上一层又一层的惊慌和恐惧。这里比他想象的还要变态。

两周过去，查尔斯已大概适应了监狱里乏味的灰色生活，虽然那张小得可怜的单人床还是让他时常腰痛，但至少他找到了另一个方法:他近乎是软磨硬泡地向负责他这一片区域管理的杰罗姆求来了一 个软垫，垫在腰下，总算是舒服了一些。看吧，和狱警搞好关系还是很有必要的。  
他只见过兰森两次。一次是他们俩见面后过了两天，晚饭前有一段放风时间，他漫无目的地在建筑阴影遮蔽的空地上逛游，低着头踢地上的石子，一抬头看到他们这一层的狱警长和瑟姆贝并排站在不远处，望着这群失去自由的笼中之徒，正在讨论着些什么，应该是狱警长在向瑟姆贝汇报工作。高个子男人还是穿着那天的那件深色大衣，披了条土耳其风情的围巾，稍显滑稽的颜色放在他身上却是意外的搭配。他的耳朵看似在听，目光却好像一直流连在查尔斯的身上，好不容易盼到了查尔斯也看到他，兰森不易察觉地冲他扬了扬头，以作友好的打招呼，脸上也不由自主地露出了微笑。突然有一股细微的热流冲上查尔斯的大脑，他赶紧羞赧地低下了头，报复似的把怨恨都撒到了脚下的石子上，没有注意到自己已经脸红了。  
他真的很挺拔，也很英俊。查尔斯想，还很他妈的有钱。

另一次是又过了一天，查尔斯吃完早饭回自己的囚室，途中路过一扇还算大的、正冲监狱大门的窗户。兰森站在停在门口不远处的一辆黑色轿车旁，戴着墨镜，眉头略微皱起，嘴里叼着只纸烟，一只手拿着打火机给自己点烟，另一只手在旁边遮着挡风。他穿着一件宝蓝色的衬衫，衬得人愈显白皙，清晨的阳光在他周身打下一圈淡金色的轮廓，像查尔斯小时候看过的奇幻电影里男主角出场时周身自带的光环。  
之后兰森再也没有出现过，至少查尔斯没有看到过。"你随时都可以来找我，"查尔斯想想这句话就生气，他怀疑他现在翻遍整栋楼都找不到兰森的影子。

但时常他又能收到狱警给他的一些意想不到的"特殊关照"，他起初还以为那真的是杰罗姆送给他的，过了两天才反应过来那些都是兰森派人送来的"示爱"。  
有时候是一盒巧克力、一本诗集(扉页有兰森的字迹，"我在等待我的挚爱")，有时是更加疯狂的东西，比如一袋奶油味的手指饼干("当我是小孩子么?!"查尔斯差点在屋子里骂出来，然后还是把它放进了装那些特殊的物件的盒子里)，一瓶红酒("没有开瓶器也没有酒杯——想让我用牙咬开塞子然后对瓶吹?")，一张齐柏林飞艇的黑胶碟片("品味不错，可惜我他妈的没有唱片机")，甚至有天晚上杰罗姆不耐烦地敲敲他门上的玻璃，递进来一个小巧的黑色袋子。查尔斯打开一看，圣罗兰的"天之骄子"香水。

查尔斯不确定他是否喜欢那个男人。但他肯定兰森·瑟姆贝绝对他妈的是个疯子。

查尔斯十四岁的时候，有天夜里失眠，翻来覆去的怎么也睡不着，就抱着被子溜进客厅看电视。他本来想看夺宝奇兵，可凌晨档播的是断背山。那时候希斯莱杰还没有因为后来那些颇富戏剧色彩的事情而家喻户晓，吉伦哈尔也没被冠上"爱情骗子"的名号，查尔斯不认识他们两人中的任何一个。他把电影从头到尾看完了，甚至还掉了泪，尽管他从来没和别人说过。那大概就是他的同性启蒙了。查尔斯觉得他不可能像电影里的两个男人一样如此深爱另一个人，爱得那样用力，遑论是一个与他性别相同的人。

有天晚上查尔斯终于憋不住，问伊万道："嘿，你认识一个叫作瑟姆贝的家伙吗?"  
伊万的目光从泛黄的书页上收回来，用他惯常的那种厌烦而怜悯的目光盯着查尔斯，"你说的是兰森·瑟姆贝?"  
"是他。"  
伊万眼珠在深陷的眼窝里滚了一滚:"一个花天酒地、混吃等死的富三代而已。"  
"什么?"查尔斯虽然已经对听到这样的答复做好了心理准备，此刻还是感到略微惊讶和不爽，眉心也蹙了起来。  
"他的钱都是从他那刚死了不久的爷爷那儿继承来的。这座监狱在他父亲名下，但估计不久后就归他所有了。听说他素来任性跋扈，虐待人倒很有一手，上床都喜欢玩SM。可能是干他们那一行的职业病吧。怎么，他审你了?"  
查尔斯凭着出色的划重点能力敏锐地捕捉到了伊万话中的关键词:SM。他感觉冷汗直顺着脊背往下流，嘴上胡乱地敷衍着"没有没有"，脑子里却出现了一幅无比旖旎的图景。他被兰森拿领带蒙住了眼睛，柔软的身子贴在对方巨大的书架上，被那些硬而厚重的书籍硌出道道红痕…  
操你的，查尔斯!!你他妈在想什么鬼东西啊??  
要不是面对着伊万，他真的会扇自己一巴掌了。有时候人就是这么奇怪，明明心里还别扭地反应不过来，大脑已经先行一步为自己的欲望做出了指示。

查尔斯努力地躲着布莱恩·莫钱特，他眼中唯一比兰森还要危险一号的人物。后者确实找过他几次麻烦，但好歹没有给他带来太多困扰。与查尔斯相比，显然伊万才是莫钱特主要的狩猎对象。有几次查尔斯见到他，惊讶于他脸上青一块紫一块的淤痕，伊万立刻低下头去，不愿和他打声招呼。查尔斯同情他，但也无能为力。毕竟就像伊万自己说的那样，他们每个人的首要事情都是自保。囚徒的生活准则里从来没有顾及他人这一条。


	4. 04

真正动摇查尔斯意志的事情发生在一个周五的黄昏。囚室里没有窗户，照不到阳光，但可以看到深秋午后略显苍白的阳光从对面墙壁上开的小天窗里虚弱地斜射进来，投下稀疏的、飘浮着肮脏尘埃的光线。查尔斯想象自己沐浴着无力但聊以慰藉的阳光，坐在椅子上读兰森送给他的书。不得不承认，兰森的文学品味比他挑礼物的品味要好一些(虽然这就是他送来的礼物)。他读的这本是《北方海滨》，里面有首叫1990的诗:  
我爱你呀，水塔少年，我奇怪你  
你手里蓝色的砖头  
为什么不砸向我

他隔壁的牢房依然空空荡荡。午饭结束后伊万就没有回来，查尔斯没有多想，觉得他去搞他的叶子了也说不定。但现在时钟已过五点，马上就是放风时间了，却还不见他的踪影。查尔斯说不担心是不可能的。  
他终于忍不住了，跑到门口敲门叫杰罗姆。红发男人闻声走过来:"你又干嘛?"  
"伊万，我隔壁的这个，他人呢?你应该知道吧。"  
门外的那双绿眼睛向伊万的囚室轻飘飘地扫了一眼，漫不经心地说:"他啊，出了点意外好像，断了一条腿，被送到镇子上的医院去了。"  
查尔斯感觉两腿一软。不用问他都知道是谁干的。他知道莫钱特看不惯伊万，但他始终不曾想到他竟然真的可以下这么狠的手。

"与其关心我，不如快想办法自保吧。"

下一个就是他了。

放风时间，杰罗姆负责看管他们这一层的犯人。整一层的人本来就多，很难一下子全盯到位，趁着杰罗姆一个不留意，刻意留在最后的查尔斯像一尾灵活的鱼迅速开溜，从楼梯下到了一层。出乎他意料的是，这里根本没有通向地下一层的楼梯，只能搭乘直梯。  
自然而然地，他被一楼的巡警逮到了。  
"我要找兰森·瑟姆贝。"查尔斯棕色的短发垂下一绺落在额头上，随着他试图辩解的肢体动作微微摇晃，"这件事非常，非常重要。如果你们帮我这个忙，我保证你们一个月，甚至一周之后就不会再呆在这个鸟不拉屎的地方看犯人了。"  
两个月狱警对视一眼，查尔斯面上露出一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。下一秒，高个子的那位迅速地把他的双手反剪到身后，查尔斯发出一声大叫，剩下矮个子的那个非常配合地帮他扣上了闪闪发亮的手铐。  
"你们不能这么做…!让我去找瑟姆贝，算我求你们了!"  
"瑟姆贝先生不见任何人!"  
"他一定会见我!我和你们打赌!"  
矮个子停下了动作。高个子看到同事投过来的犹疑的目光，不由得也放松了擒着查尔斯的力度。  
"拜托，弗雷德，你不会连这种骗小孩的说辞都信吧?"  
"可是，万一，我是说万一——他说的是真的呢?你没发现瑟姆贝先生最近来这里的频率高了很多么?有没有可能他就是来找什么人的…"弗雷德的声音越来越小，让人觉得他自己都不相信自己的话，可还是在努力地编织借口。  
查尔斯猛地点头:"对对对，他找的就是我。"  
不知过了多久，几分钟或是几秒钟，高个子也缴械了:"好吧。姑且信你一次。"但他还是没有放松手中的劲儿，"我们和你一起去。"

他们乘电梯下到地下一层，向那个查尔斯熟悉的房间走去。查尔斯从未这么清晰地感觉到自己心脏如此大力的跳动，就在他胸膛的左半边，砰砰，砰砰。装满怯懦与力量。  
冥冥之中，他预料到这一次是他主动走向命运了。他在拯救自己。  
房间门口换了个警卫把守着，见到两个狱警"押送"着一位囚犯过来，明显感到十分惊奇。  
"瑟姆贝先生不在这儿。"他艰涩地说，声线挺好听，就是带着一股浓浓的南欧口音，"最近一段时间，他只有晚上来，住在这里，第二天白天离开。"  
"你可以帮我告诉他一声吗?"查尔斯努力想要抓住这最后的一根救命稻草，"告诉他我是布莱克伍德，告诉他我来找过他。"  
警卫员脸上微微露出惊讶的神情:"你就是布莱克伍德啊。"他想了想，说，"好的。等他来了我就帮你转告他。"  
查尔斯忙不迭地道谢。离开之前最后望了一眼那扇神秘的木门，不知道下一次再见到他会是什么时候。


	5. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 道具+dirty talk+轻微自慰

"布莱克伍德，出来。"  
查尔斯闻声赶紧从角落里的小床上翻身起来，顺带把被子甩到了地上。因为连续几天缺少睡眠，他的下眼眶处已经有了浅浅的黑眼圈，但整个人看上去却是很有精神的样子，抑或称他正处于一种奇异的亢奋状态。  
"怎么还是你啊?和你换班的那位呢?"  
"今天下午跟着你隔壁断了腿的那位一起去医院了。现在还没回来。"杰罗姆没好气地答。他本来计划好的单身酒吧之夜，现在却变成了监狱坐班之夜，还得给人家牵线搭桥。整一个惨字。

查尔斯看上去既紧张又兴奋。杰罗姆忍不住多瞄了他几眼。  
"…他在追求你?"  
查尔斯被这突如其来的质问吓得一激灵。电梯里的空间逼仄，杰罗姆的目光落在显示楼层的荧光屏上，并没有看他，气氛却因此愈发尴尬。查尔斯也努力想要找到些什么视线的落脚点。  
"没有的事，怎么可能呢，你想多了。"完了完了，查尔斯自己都不信自己语气如此之假的鬼话。  
杰罗姆没有再说话。电梯停下，两人沿着走廊走到了兰森门前。人高马大的豪斯已经等在那里了。  
"瑟姆贝先生在等你。"

"咔哒。"查尔斯轻轻阖上房门。  
暖色的房间里弥漫着烟草与广藿香的淡味，书架角落的唱片机里在播放地下丝绒乐队的Pale Blue Eyes。兰森正坐在扶手椅上读一本红色封皮的书，见他来了，啪的把书本合上，语气中流出掩饰不住的喜悦。  
"想好了?"  
"嗯，"查尔斯斟酌着开口，寻思怎么说才不至于过早落入大灰狼的魔窟，"我不能再在这儿呆下去了。我得离开这儿。"  
"好说。"  
"至于你说的条件…ok，我答应你。"  
兰森的眼睛亮了起来。他站起来走到查尔斯面前。真奇怪，查尔斯想，明明是个坏心肠的家伙，看着他的时候眼里却像是有揉碎了的星星，亮晶晶的。  
"你确定?"  
"我确定。"  
金发男人笑了。他伸出手，浅浅地环住查尔斯的腰就去吻他。  
查尔斯已有所准备，此时还是觉得有点措手不及。男人的唇瓣柔软，舌头伸出来轻轻地舔吮着他的唇，抵着他的牙关，迫不及待地想要闯进去攻城略池。  
放松，查尔斯。你要学会配合。  
查尔斯试图让自己紧绷的身体放松下来，无处安放的双手试探地摸到兰森的腰，却又不敢像他那样环住，只好尴尬地搭在那里。  
"乖，"兰森抚摸着他的腰，"张嘴。"  
查尔斯甫一放松牙齿，对方就像一尾灵活的鱼一样游了进来，擒住查尔斯略显慌乱的舌头，与他纠缠了起来。  
他们两个跌跌撞撞地向后退去，直到查尔斯整个人撞在了满墙书架上，发出一声闷响。  
他感受着兰森慢慢加在他身上的重量，感受对方的手滑过他腰部的线条，滑进那件宽松的蓝白条纹囚衣(他刚才出来时加在身上的)，隔着一层单薄的棉线背心轻轻按揉着那处敏感的、怕痒的皮肤。  
不知这个吻持续了有多久。当兰森稍稍松开他时，查尔斯的唇已经变成了透亮的水红色，还沾着不知是谁的唾液。唱片机开始播放After Hours。鼓手的声音略显青涩，像情窦初开的男孩子。  
"你很甜…"兰森的手骨节宽大，长着薄茧的手指顺着查尔斯平坦的额头向下，一路描摹着他的样子，像在画一幅画，"你很甜。"  
他的手指向下掠过他微微蹙起、似含着一汪春水的眉心，挺拔如山峦的鼻骨，留恋似的在他湿润的唇上驻留了片刻，然后继续向下捏了捏他颇有肉感的下巴，滑过凸起的喉结，来到单薄的、两根锁骨之间的浅凹处。  
他在解查尔斯衣服上的扣子。  
查尔斯低呼出声:"现在…现在就要做吗?"  
兰森看着他，笑了:"你不喜欢?"  
"我…可不可以去床上?我腰最近不太好…"  
兰森愣了两秒，然后开始大笑起来。  
查尔斯羞得脸都红了:"你笑什么啊!你去我的那张床上睡上一个月，腰不痛才怪呢。…"  
"我很期待睡在你睡过的床上，"兰森松开了查尔斯，走向书房一角。查尔斯这才发现那里还有一扇门，颜色和墙纸的颜色相近，不仔细看并不容易看出。"也许我们哪天可以试试。"  
查尔斯克制住想抄起一本书砸过去的冲动，默默地跟着兰森进了房间。这间卧房和外面的书房差不多大，摆设简单，只一张巨大的方形双人床，一个床头橱和一个深色的大柜子。屋里没有开灯，外面柔和的暖色光从门框里溜了进来，在地上投下两人的影子。  
"你去洗个澡。我等你。"  
兰森摁开床头灯，点亮了这片黑暗的空间。他在柜子里翻了翻，扔给查尔斯一条浴巾。

查尔斯将自己浸在了浴缸的温水里。与前几十个日夜相比，他现在毫无疑问是在享受着神仙般的生活。他并不期待兰森会有多少耐性，但至少他从中偷了些许用来放空的时间。  
温热的水流柔软地包裹着他。查尔斯犹疑了一下，一只手伸进水中，向身后探去。  
从小到大，他的右手只被用来抚慰过前面的器官，一两次。他还从没有做过这样的事。  
手指轻轻地压在紧闭的小穴处，查尔斯的呼吸也变得粗浊了起来。他想象自己的手指是男人的欲望，顶在洞口蠢蠢欲动。  
这太过了。  
他闭上了眼睛，水雾凝结的眼睫微微颤抖。一根手指试探性地进入幽深的秘密长廊，查尔斯惊讶于这种奇怪的、令人羞赧又兴奋的感觉。  
他会用润滑剂吗?他前戏做的够足吗?不然自己大概会疼死。  
他动了动身子，有水顺势流进了小穴，权当天然的润滑。手指搅着温水滑过肠壁，激起一阵敏感的神经电流直冲大脑。

突然传来敲门声:"Hey,你好了吗?"  
查尔斯一个激灵，做贼一样连忙把手指抽了出来:"…马上!"  
他随意地把浴巾裹在腰上，平坦结实的小腹上还淌着水，匆匆打开了浴室的门。  
兰森还是穿着刚才的那身西装，站在床边注视着浑身湿着的查尔斯，贪婪地用眼睛强奸着他的身体，他被蒸汽染得红润的脸蛋，他结实的腹肌和胸肌，他纤细修长的小腿，还有他被浴巾掩藏起来的部分。  
"你性感极了。"  
查尔斯赤着脚，一寸一寸地走近金发男人。兰森温柔地环抱住他，顺势向下将他连同自己一起丢进了柔软的大床里。  
查尔斯身上那条可怜的浴袍下一秒就不见踪影。虽然室内温度不低，他还是微微打了个寒战。兰森用吻帮他弄干了身上残存的水渍，顺带留下了一连串桃色的印记。查尔斯被他逗弄得唇缝间不断溢出稀碎的呻吟。

兰森望着这具绯红色的漂亮肉体，身下的兴奋几度就要抑制不住。他吻吻查尔斯的嘴唇。  
"你跟配合。这很好。下一步是教会你服从。"  
还没等查尔斯来得及说什么，他已从他身上离开，下了床走到柜子前，拉开抽屉拿出两个方方正正的黑盒子。  
查尔斯心中暗呼不妙，呆呆地望着兰森从盒子里取出泛着金属色泽的器具。一个是银色的口球，另一个是一根尺寸硕大的自慰棒。  
查尔斯顾不得那么多了，声音放软了哀求道:"不…求求你…"  
"乖。"兰森一只手解开领带，握住查尔斯两只手腕，把他们用领带绑在一起，挂在床头墙上的一个挂钩处，动作粗暴，语气却是饱含柔情蜜意，"这是你自己答应我的，宝贝?"  
"你没说过还包括用道具…"查尔斯欲哭无泪。  
"我没说过的话多了，他们都写在一张名叫附加条款的纸上，足足有两页多，你想要的话白天我可以给你看一下。"兰森早就练就了一手信口胡诌的好本领，骗起人来一套一套的，"现在，为了防止你再狡辩，我们还是把你这张小嘴堵上比较好。"他看着身下人略显惊惶的目光，笑道。  
口腔被冰冷的球形异物侵入，紧紧地抵着舌头，带给人一股非常不舒服的麻木触感。两只胳膊被高高地吊起动弹不得，查尔斯被堵住了嘴，绑起了手，只剩下瞪得滚圆的两只眼睛向兰森控诉着不满。再蒙上眼睛，我就能去参加全美最惨残疾人评比了，哈哈。他想。  
兰森却好像对自己的成果很满意。他放肆地欣赏着出自自己手下的这件美好的"艺术品"，一只温热的大手顺着查尔斯光滑的大腿内侧滑到那无人问津的密穴入口。察觉到对方的身体瞬间紧绷了起来，嘴中含糊不清的呜咽声也多了起来，兰森脸上的笑意更浓了。下一秒，他的手指毫不费力地滑了进去，立刻受到了湿润的软肉的热切欢迎。兰森愣了一下，立即反应过来。  
他去吻查尔斯的耳朵，想要把自己的窃喜都吹进后者那潮红色的耳廓，轻轻道:"你自慰过了?"  
他喜欢看查尔斯那双浅色的眸子里布满慌乱和羞耻的样子。那是最好的催情剂。  
"啊，让我猜猜…你坐在浴缸里用自己的手指操着自己，想象着那就是我的阴茎，这让你感到很爽，对吗?"  
查尔斯在鹅毛枕头上努力地摇头，眉心打成了一个好看的结，兰森却并没有要放过他的意思。  
"这么说来，之前的那些个晚上，你也是像今天这样，躺在你那张硌人的小床上，一遍又一遍地自慰，流出来的淫水和精液打湿了床单和被子，对吧?你在高潮的时候，是不是在喊我的名字，嗯，荡妇查尔?"  
查尔斯的眼角有羞耻的生理性泪水流出，兰森替他舔去那颗咸涩的液体，从查尔斯体内抽出那根手指，换上了那根电动自慰棒。查尔斯胸口起伏的频率大了起来，穴口不由自主地收紧。  
"放松点。你懂得先准备自己，这已经做的很好了。但显然，如果我们想拥有一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，你制造的那点效果并不够用。"兰森说着打开了开关，却并不进入，只是绕着紧紧收缩的穴口浅浅地打转，刺激着那一片敏感的皮肤，"我们需要点更快的东西。"  
越来越多的泪水从查尔斯的眼眶中滚落。因为长时间嘴巴不能闭合，一丝银丝从他嘴角顺着脸廓滑下，留下淫靡的水痕。  
在穴口停留了一会儿，查尔斯被激得已经不由自主地翘起了屁股，穴口也张开了些。兰森这才不急不缓地把电动阴茎一点点送进去，一边缓缓地抽插着，带出丝丝透明黏浊的肠液。实际上他硬得发疼，已经快要嫉妒疯了这根沾满属于查尔斯的痕迹的工具，但他想要看看这具身体到底能够承受到什么程度。  
直到整根阴茎都埋进了查尔斯的身体，穴口的褶皱几乎都已被撑开抚平，兰森一边保持着抽送的动作，一边缓缓地加大了震动幅度。  
"疼吗?不舒服一定要告诉我。我可不想伤到你。"兰森抱住剧烈颤抖的查尔斯，耐心地吻去他唇角的道道水痕，又看他憋得满脸通红，实在于心不忍，遂解开了他的口球。  
查尔斯大口大口地喘气，还没呼出几口气就被抑制不住的呻吟声取代。  
"呜…太，太快……操你的、瑟、瑟姆贝……啊!!"  
兰森知道自己找到了那把快乐的小钥匙。足够了，他想。他关掉了开关，一下子将那根湿润透顶的器具抽了出来。待会他就要扔了它，不然每次他见到这个无辜的东西都会不爽。  
查尔斯正沉浸在泉涌般的酥麻感中，突然的暂停让他一下子像死机了一样。身体因为异物的抽离却一下子变得空虚起来，他还渴望更多。  
查尔斯的前端正不断冒出汩汩浊液，但性爱中的双方都无暇顾及到这可怜的东西。兰森解开被撑得隆起的裤链，早已充血硬挺的阳具直直地顶在外翻了些许肠肉的入口。  
"看来我们需要搞清楚一下形式。再说一遍，谁在操谁?"  
查尔斯被欲望不停地推向崖边，他努力地想把自己的小洞主动送到对方面前:"是你，你在操我…"  
"你是谁?"  
"我是查尔斯…"  
"再说一遍。你是谁?"  
"我是查尔斯·布莱克伍德，是兰森·瑟姆贝的婊子、情妇…妈的，你快点进来!"  
兰森手指伸进去捣了些许肠液，胡乱地抹在自己阴茎上。他连查尔斯发怒爆粗口的样子都喜欢得紧。肠道已经足够润滑，他没费多少气力就整根没了进去。  
"…操!"查尔斯一下子陷入了灭顶的快感之中，贪婪的肠肉张开一张张小嘴不知餍足地吮吸着男人的老二，描摹着每一根凸起的血管的形状。  
兰森开始了排山倒海般的攻势，反复地抽插着，每一下都向更深处顶入。查尔斯抵挡不住，被他进攻得眼冒金星，感觉自己要被捅出个子宫来了。  
透明的肠液随着阴茎的动作不断从两人交合处流出淌在床单上，查尔斯的前端也高抬着头颅，像个落单的哨兵。  
查尔斯这辈子就没有这样狼狈过，更别提是被人在床上操成了这个样子。而这一切的元凶现在衣冠楚楚地压在他身上，只解开了领带和裤链，就把他干得支离破碎。

不知经过了多少次抽插，兰森猛地抽出阳具，两人在一声低吼中一齐射了出来。

凌晨两点十六分，查尔斯累得精疲力竭，刚刚结束了这场性爱就沉沉睡去。兰森抱着他到浴室清理，一刻不停地吻着他的脸蛋和脖颈，像是在以这种方式向全天下人宣示他的主权。  
“我对你一见钟情。”他低声告诉睡着了的查尔斯。

END.


End file.
